Blazing pride ignition
by Scarlet uchiha25
Summary: Ron Uchiha a young boy hand picked by Orochimaru combine that fact with a crazy snake lady,and a stoic,and short Ice wielder as his two teammates and he is in for one bumpy ride. Multi crossover
1. Introduction-Ron uchiha!

**Disclaimer-I do not own naruto or any other games or anime referenced or used in this anime.**

Bio- My name is Ron Uchiha I have spiky black hair with two red bangs at the front, today I am graduating from the akademy at the hidden leaf village! I am currently 10 years old and don't really excel in anything but I am fairly decent with a sword And I also know my clans fireball jitsu! Oops! I meant jutsu!

 **Ron POV**

Yaaaaaaaawn. "Good morning sunshine glad to see you got your ass out of bed before me today!" I said while hoping out of bed and stretching.

I walked out of the kitchen to the delicious smell of my favorite breakfast.

"Pancakes!, Thanks mom I love you so much!" I said while barreling into my mother with pure glee on my face.

My mother was a beautiful woman with wild black hair that flows to her hips she wore a red and black combat robe thing,and always seemed to have her long red katana at her hip she also had some of the most vibrant red eyes I've ever seen. From what I know she is a high level jonin who is quite capable for only being 21.

"Love you too sweetie, now hurry up and eat your pancakes dear you don't want to be late for your first day as Genin,right" she said in a light playful tone.

"Yes Ma'am" I said as I started to wolf down my pancakes.

After that I threw on my headband grabbed my sword and ran out the door while waving to my mom on the way.

"Bye mom!"

However as I was running I ran into a boy same age as me he had straight brown hair and a long katana strapped on his back. However I recognized him Immediately

"Hey, watch it!,wait... Hi Hayate how ya been buddy!" I yelled out my voice filled with glee and exuberance.

"Oh,hey Ron what's up." He replied dully

"Don't what's up me! How you been!?"

"Good" he replied again

"Why do you sound so dull? Were freaking graduating for Kami's sake!"

'(Sigh)... Let's just go" hayate said trying to sound a bit more exited

"Alllright! Let's go or we'll be super late!"

Data-Hayate Gecko- a young man who is pretty skilled for his age,has straight brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. specializes In the kenjutsu style known as the Iridescent moon. Rank- Genin. Best friend to Ron uchiha

After dragging hayate across the village and to the academy we found our seats and sat next to each other.

Then one of our academy teachers showed up with a clip board in hand.

"I am now going to start naming off your Genin teams" he said with authority in his voice

After naming a couple he finally started naming the teams of my freinds.

"Team 7 will consist of Asuma Sarutobi,Kurenai Yuhi, and Blake Belladona Led by Shikaku Nara"

Data-Asuma Sarutobi-A boy with spiky black hair brown eyes and a laid back attitude he is the son of the in close quarters melee combat. Rank- genin

Data-Kurenai Yuhi-a girl, with shoulder length black hair and peircing red eyes has a strong dislike of in long range genjutsu. Rank-Genin

Data-Blake Belladona- A quiet girl who likes books and cats She has long flowing black hair and amber eyes She also has a strong dislike for discrimination In any form. Specializes in Utilizing speed in conjunction with her twin Tanto. Rank-Genin

"Team 8 will consist of Genma Shiranui,Might Guy,and Ebisu Led by Choza Akimichi."

Data-Genma Shiranui- a boy who is usually a collected individual but as times can be a smart ass. has short,straight light brown hair and brown eyes. Specializes in long range senbon combat. Rank-Genin

Data-Might Guy- A strange kid who seems to be the most hardworking in the class has straight black hair and bushy eyebrows, he has no talent for ninjutsu of genjutsu so solely focuses on in Close range Taijutsu

Data-Ebisu-A smart know it all who is also secretly a closet pervert has ash gray hair that seems to always be in a just out of bed style Also has black spectacle's that he always seems to be pushing in Tactics and no real fighting .

"Team 9 will consist of Hayate Gecko, Ibiki Morino,and Cordelia Scarlet Led by Inoichi Yamanaka"

Data-Ibiki Morino- A very serious kid who at times can be strict has brown hair in a buzzcut style with brown eyes Specializes in nothing that I know of expect maybe Intimidation.

Data-Cordelia Scarlet- The legendary Crimson haired prodigy herself Cordelia is known for he amazing combat ability not many people know this but she has a crush on somebody in class sadly I do not know who it is. Specializes in Use of the Naningita and is pretty proficient in every thing else.

"Team 10 will consist of Kakashi Hatake,Rin Nohara,and Obito Uchiha.

Data-Kakshi Hatake- Another Prodigy of our class he is one of a kind at times he can be an ass and he believes in law and order and that if you don't follow them your scum. He has white hair that is always spiked upwards and never takes off his mask. Specializes in Ninjustsu as well as being well versed in close quarters melee.

Data-Rin Nohara- A nice girl who is always cheerful and greets every one with a smile she has short brown hair and brown eyes. Specializes in Medical Ninjutsu.

Data-Obito Uchiha- One of my fellow clansmen he seems to always be late He isn't very skilled but I know he has potential he also seems a bit prideful. he has spiky black hair and always carries his orange goggles with in nothing really he's pretty average with the exception of a few Ninjutsu.

" Team 11 will consist of Toshiro Hitsugaia,Anko Mitarashi,and Ron Uchiha, Led by Orochimaru"

As he read off my name I was having a mind orgasm I was going to be trained by one of the Sanin!?

Data- Anko Mitarashi- A nice girl who I don't know much about as I haven't spent much time with her but I will get more Info I the future! She has purple hair tied back in a pony tail and brown eyes.I don't really know what she Specializes in except that I heard she dabbles in poison.

Data-Toshiro Hitsugaia- This one is a unique kid he is the shortest guy in my class coming in at only 4'3 he has snow white hair and piercing blue eyes he also seems to be very serious and does not like it when people make any remark at his height. Specializes in using his Kekaigenkai to his advantage in fights.

"You will all go to your respective rooms and await your new sensei's" The teacher finished before walking out of the classroom.

As soon as his foot stepped out of the classrooms every child in that room bolted to their respective locations as fast as they could.

I arrived there first then anko,and, finally Toshiro

I sat down waiting for our sensei to arrive Anko just looked at me before sitting to my right and Toshiro just sat down to my left.

We sat in Awkward silence until our Sensei finally arrived. I had only heard the legends of Orochimaru the Sanin,I had Never seen Orochimaru in person until recently,and let me tell you his appearance surprised me. He was a tall lanky man with tilted golden eyes that gave him a snake like apperance he had long straight black hair his attire was a standard Jonin Uniform with the full flak Jacket included. Overall his presence was unnerving and he carried an aura that shouted power blatantly.

Data-Orochimaru-One of the three Legendary Sanin He has a really pale complexion and golden snakelike eyes he has long black hair and is fascinated by the mere Prospect of Immortality and wishes to learn every jutsu through methods unknown as of now. Specialties-Summoning and every thing -Sanin Class-SSS and 100,000,000,000,000,950 in the bingo book.

As soon as he steeped foot in the room he lunged at us with a kunai!

I drew my blade preparing to intercept him when he went low for a sweep Anko barreled into me while throwing a kunai mid action preventing him from tripping and forcing him to deflect the item. He swiftly deflected the item while going in for another lunge with his kunai. His speed was so fast I couldn't react but just as the kunai was about to Peirce my skull a wall of ice arose In front of me forcing Orochimaru jump back.

"Good,You are more skilled than I thought,But I guess it was to be expected since I hand picked you myself." Orochimaru said while smirking

Then he proceeded to grab us and poof we had arrived at our destination. One strange thing I did notice is that Toshiro Never had to leave his seat.

We arrived in front of a giant forest that radiated the air of danger.

"This, my students is the forest of death." He smirked before looking all three of us dead in the eye.

"Survive in here for one week and I will properly train you in my ways."

"W-Wait what!" I said before he dissapered in a puff of the smoke

I looked up to the Sky the clouds floating by and with a sigh I decided to take charge.

"Alright first order of buisness,we need to calm down THE HELL DOWN!?" I said with a raised voice and a sweatdrop at seeing the sight of my two teammates Running around like headless Chicken.

"Hai" they both said in unison

"Now if were going to survive this test we must perservere, we must Let our spirit shine we must let our flames of youth Blaze!"I finally said with fire in my eyes.

 _Meanwhile at Ron's house_

"Raven what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just suddenly have the urge to kill our son" she said with a sweet smile on her face

 _Meanwhile at Might Dai's house_

"For some reason My spirt feels like its burning! Gai let us run around the village one hundred times to show our youth!"

"Hair, Father let us show them our way!"

 _Back to our heroes_

"Your right this is a test of teamwork once we get in the forest we will make it a point to get to know each other better." Anko said with new determination

"I agreee" Toshiro said his gaze remaining stoic.

"Alrighty then let's go" I finally said as we were dashing to the trees.

 _Fin-_

 **Omake-#1 Youthful Encounter**

A seven year old Ron is walking around with his mother In the marketing district.

"Mommy,why's wearing those weird clothes? Whose that funny man with him?"

"Oh! I see Raven's Child is interested in our ways of youth Gai let's adopt another student! We must show him the true flames of youth we will melt that cold uchiha heart and transform it into a new beast of the the Leaf!"

Within one instant a red katana was Dai's his neck

"If, I ever hear you talk about youth in front of my son again In will personally Castrate you, do you understand. My mother said with a said with a sweet smile.

" But-"

"Are-We-Clear" she interrupted her smile never leaving her face

"Y-yes ma'am, Guy,let us go with a blazing Glory that cannot be quenched"

All that could be seen was two spandex clad bowl cuts running off to the distance.

 _"Man my mom can be scary"_

 _Fin_

 **So how was chapter 1 It will get more in depth with the sharingan and Itachi and his Mom and any other questions will be taken care if you have any other questions feel free to ask and I will answer them In the and I'm still an Amateur so any advice is appreciated,Also do you think I overdid Might Dai? Well I'll find out another time see you and goodbye.**


	2. The forest of death!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other anime referenced or used in this Fan fiction**

"Normal speech/Narration"

" **Demonic speech/Jutsu"**

 _"Thoughts/flashbacks/special Narration"_

 _Last time on Blazing pride-Ignition-A young boy named Ron a child of child of he presigous Uchiha clan Is finally turning genin at the age of ten however he does not expect to be handpicked by one of the legendary Sanin namely Orochimaru. He is put on a team with Anko Mitarashi and Toshiro Hitsugaia and thrown into the forest of death!_

 **Ron POV**

Once we made it into the forest we kept going for a while until we reached a clearing we decided to rest there and do as we originally planned Learn more about each other.

"All right now that we can rest let's get to now each other"I said while looking at them both "I'll start!"

"My name is Ron T. Uchiha I am the son of Raven and Rune Uchiha I am ten years old and specialize in The use of a a Katana and know a little bit of fire style." After that I proceded to pull my sword from its sheath and show it to them "This is my great grandfather's sword"

It was a long black katana with a deep red handle and a golden Flame shaped guard "It is made of a special metal that can absorb heat and amplify it "it is Known as the Hono-Ikari." I said before sheathing it.

"I'll go next" Toshiro said "My full name is Toshiro H. Yuki but scince my clan is extinct I don't like to have my last name used I am an orphan and am Ten years old." He then put on a smirk as he prepared to tell them his next information. "I specialize in the use of my Kekekai Genkai which has the ability to control Ice by freezing the water vapors in the air."

"Wha- Seriously that is so cool!" anko and I said at the same time

"I know-alright Anko your turn"

"Right my name is Anko Mitarashi I Don't belong to any prestigious clans or anything and I don't remember who my parents are but I am a sharp shot and I know how to make decent traps and poisons."

Alright now that we now each other we should probaby do some of the basics.

"Anko set up traps around this clearing Toshiro go hunt and collect fire wood I'll get the fire rolling"

 **I hour later.**

Toshiro had collected some nice firewood and brought back three Doe. Anko had the clearing set up with a defense that seemed pretty nice. We had skinned the deer and used them to make make shift sleeping bags and I had created a bonfire which I used to cook the deer for all three of us we slept pretty soundly and as I normally do I woke up before every one else.

I had walked up the nearest tree (My mom already taught me-being an elite jonin and all)and went to the top to see the sun up high in the sky.

"Sorry I'm late, Had a rough day." I said before taking a breath of fresh air and looking out.

"Come on down let's go!" I heard anko yell at me "Coming!" I yelled back while hopping down.

This processes continued for four days straight before the real fun decided to begin.

 **Back at the leaf village four days later**

 **Raven POV(Ron's mom)**

I was walking in some kind of under ground base Orochimaru had asked me to come to meet him after a little walking I came to this big open room full of empty glass pod looking things with Orochimaru sitting on a throne like chair in the middle.

"Welcome how nice it is to see you."He said with a disturbing smile on his face." Now I'm sure your aware of how I handpicked your son to be on a team of mine. "

"Not to be rude, but get to the point" I said while leveling him with a glare.

"Hmph,I want you to go test your child and his team in the forest of death" He said with a glare equal to if not more intense than mine.

"Okay! Why didn't you just say so?" She said her glare gone instantly.

"W-w-what I-"

"Okay!- I'll get ready and go, see ya later!" She said while waving and running

But as she was leaving-she stopped at an abrupt halt "How do you get out of here?"

"Go straight then left."

"Thanks Orochi!"

"How was she the the demon eyes of the uchiha?" Orochimaru thought before sitting down again not wanting to ponder on it.

 **Ron POV**

 **"** Why do I have the feeling that I'm In for a lot of pain?" I asked myself as I returned to base camp.

While walking there I could swear I felt a familiar chakra signal somewhere around but it seemed to be masked by something omminous. Upon arriving at base camp I saw the familiar sight of anko arguing to Toshiro over which cut of meat they'd get. "Hey guys stop arg- OH MY GOD DOOOOOGE!" I yelled while tacking them to the side just narrowingly dodging a fireball that had landed in our previous position.

I looked up to see who our assailant was to see a pretty scary sight there stood a woman Clad in a Crimson red kimono and Pitch black armor covering the shoulders ,waist ,legs,hands,and feet she had long wild black hair that flowed down to waist level as well as a white and red mask that covered the entirety of her face where crimson red eyes seemed to glow from the eye slits. At her waist was A katana in a pitch black sheath with a flame design on it.

"W-who are you and how did you get past my traps" anko said aloud the woman responded by starting to walk forward while simply holding up strings.

Anko then proceeded to smirk as the assailant stepped on a pitfall and fell through."Didn't expect that did ya!"

"Actually -I did" the woman said appearing Behind anko with a sword at her neck as a *pop* reverberated from the pit.

Anko then proceeded to dissaper in a *Poof* appearing behind with a kunai at our assailants throat. The woman then proceeded to elbow Anko in the stomach and the but her with the swords handle sending her backwards.

Suddenly a mass of ice shuriken came but she deflected them all I then ran at her my sword drawn ready to decapitate her but she just ducked and slapped me with her sword. She never unsheathed her sword.

Ice spikes came out of the ground at her positon but she was one step ahead and started to charge at me but I deflected the blade what ensued next was a clash of swordplay.

We used fairly similar similar styles her only advantage being a more refined way and being a lot faster and stronger and experienced and Damn.. she had every advantage and Im already disarmed, but While that was going on Toshiro had frozen her legs to the ground. I jumped back and grabbed my sword while anko threw a smoke bomb. We all met on a tree branch discussing our plan.

"Alright I'll charge In you two back me up from the shadows. Don't let her strike you."

"Before you go, here" he said while creating a layer of Ice armor around me.

I dashed in clad in armor with my sword ready aiming for a straight slice but she deflected I seemed to have not only the advantage of speed at he moment but also the advantage of maneuverability as her feet were still stuck in the ground.

I just kept attacking and attacking barley giving her any time to retaliate " **Fire style- Rocket Kick!"** She roared as her leg set ablaze and she kicked upwards sending me flying.

 **"Sub-Zero Ice shuriken"** Toshiro yelled as a mass of shuriken made of Ice came flying out of the shadows. She deflected them easily but as each one shattered ice started to form around the area of Impact.

 **"Fire style Fire ball jutsu!"** I said while in midair while hurling a massive fire ball from my mouth.

She quickly jumped away from my attack only to trip on a hidden wire anko placed and then out of nowhere a big log came from the shadows smacking her head on sending her flying through the air.

"This is my chance!"I yelled as I readied my katana **" Ken-Art-Flash Cut!"** I roared as I disappeared in a flash while cutting her mid action and reappeared on the ground while sheathing my blade.

I smirked as heard the opponent hit the ground only to feel dread once again as I heard an all to familiar *pop*. "Oh No-" I tried to say as I was quickly butted on the head by the woman's sword. Succsefuly knocking me out. She still never unsheathed her sword.

As my eyes slowly opened to feel the familiar comfort of my makeshift mattress and the warmth of a fire. I looked around confused until the memories of what ensued yesterday came back to me. "What happened?" I wondered only to see I was also bandaged up.

"Well-whatever" I said getting up and stretching while looking up to the sun. As soon as I looked at it, it semed to grow brighter "Piss off!" I said with a glare while it immediately returned back to its previous brightness.

I also found my teammates bandaged and sleeping soundly so I did what any good friend would naturally do and went to wake them up. I took a deep breath and roared with all my might-"RISE AND SHINE!"

"OH SHIT- WHATS WRONG RON!?" Zoro screamed.

"ARE WE UNDER ATACK?!" anko screamed after wards

"Nope just wanted to wake your lazy asses up." I said while grinning

I suddenly felt a dark presence coming from my teammates "were cool right?,right!?"*crack*,*crack* " PLEASE DONT KILL ME!"

I ended up running from my team mates for the remainder of the day

 **Final day.**

As soon as we got up a white snake appeared with a note on it's mouth I quickly opened it and read- _" Head toward the Big building at the other end of the forest"_

The snake dismissed itself while we already started to head out

It was mostly smooth sailing until well my luck stat kicked in and I tripped and I landed on a pile of strange looking eggs crushing him "Aww gross!" I said before I felt a tingle and let me tell you when I have the tingle I know something's wrong so out of instinct I jumped to a branch looking down I'm really glad I did.

At my previous position was a giant ass Scorpion covered in a white armor and glowing yellow eyes with a golden stinger. "Aww Crap baskets."

"What the hell ron?! You're like a bad luck magnet!"Toshiro said aloud

"Sorry."

* _Sretchhhhh*_

" Boys,Less talking more fighting." Anko said while throwing some kunai

"Right!" We said in unison

I jumped down aiming for one of its legs with my sword only to get batted away by its claw, Toshiro then tried to repeat only to get the same fate. "Lead it this way!" Anko yelled from behind us. I threw a kunai at its eye and waved to it "over here ugly!"

It looked at me meancingly and chased me a distance until I saw anko waving. Toshiro then dropped out of no where and signaled for me to get into the tree's I did as he asked as he prepared his attack **"Ice sheet!"** He yelled as he placed his hand on the ground createing a sheet of ice over the surface the scorpion full charge slipped and tumbled past him while tripping over a wire which pulled two giant logs on top of him crushing it.

"How do set those up so fast?" I asked

"Magic" she replied

I just shrugged my shoulders as I went to make sure it was dead when all of sudden It batted me with its tail In an upward arc sending me high In the air. I looked up at the sun to see it shining brightly. "Yo" I said before I realized that I was holding a strange black and red egg.

* _Skreeeeee!*_

"What the hell was that! Oh god!" I screamed as a Giant black bird came charging ready to eat me **"Fire style- Fireball jutsu"** I yelled as a big fire ball went flying into its mouth making it scream in pain while falling toward the ground "Eat that ohhh shiiiiiiit" I screamed while plummeting toward the earth.

As I was falling I realized that the bird had crushed the scorpion and was preparing to get up so I drew my sword and stabbed it in the head just as I landed on its back killing it instantly. I jumped off to a tree branch to look at our work and It was pretty damn impressive. Toshiro and anko Landed next to me while looking quite pissed.

"You could've warned us asshole!" They both said while punching me on the head making a small lump form on my head. I suddenly heard a rustle from above me as I prepared for the worst only for the egg a had grabbed earlier to fall from the branches and straight into my hands.

"Ron what is that?" Anko said while scratch ing her head in confusion

"Fate."

"Wha- never mind let's just go"Anko said once again as we started our slow but sure journey to the end of the Forest.

 **Omake-Youthful Encouter inside a belly?**

The current Ron was sent into the air by the scorpion only to see a giant bird sorai g toward him mouth open wide. " What do I do?!,What do I do!?" I said as the bird closed in eating me in one fell swoop. "Oh shit!" I screamed as I coursed down his throat and into his belly.

Strangley I landed on something? A soft a pile of green spandex?!"

"Oh-ho a new partner for this eternity of the belly of this beast? Oh and quite a youthful one too!" An unknown voice called out

"W-who's there?" I called out when suddenly a strange man with long shaggy white hair came forth from the shadows he had huge eyebrows bigger than Gai's or Dai's! And-oh god he was wearing that cursed green spandex.

"My name is Might Pai! Were going to be here for a long time and don't worry it won't be boring We'll have tons of fun through out these youthful activities!" He said while giving a blinding smile with his somehow still perfect teeth.

"Please no God don't do this to me!" I screamed before I was suddenly wearing tight green spandex courtesy of Pai.

I looked at myself before raising my head to the heavens and screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ron was then subjected to an eternity of Youthful training In spandex.

 _Fin-_

 **Well that's chapter two If you didn't notice I'm kinda new at the whole writing thing but I hope I'll get better in the future also did I do good in the fight scenes? If not please tell me what I Could do better Also for now I'll update on Thursdays Also I am going to delete My other story blazing pride due to how many inconsistencies it has with this story. see you next Thursday bye!**


	3. Orochimaru's final test

**Now,Now I know Its been a couple of months and I said I was going to update next Thursday why do I always do things so late!? Well... I got lost on the road of life... no? Ok I'm sorry I just didn't have any motivation to write but I'm going to try harder yada,yada,yada so without further ado let's get started oh yeah the Disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto,Bleach or any other Anime/Video game referenced or used in this Story.**

 _Last time on Blazing Pride Ignition. Our trio was thrown into the forest of death were many dangers lurk from giant scorpions to giant evil birds this place is truly a living hell. As soon as our trio starts to get comfortable they are attacked my a mysterious swordsman the battle is harsh and they uiltamitley lose but in the end they end up fine but along the way they meet headfirst into conflict, oh yeah and along the way Roy picks up an egg now our heroes are rushing toward the temple._

Our trio of hero's are now dashing through the forest at blinding speeds trying to get to the so called temple that Orochimaru had described.

"Are we there yet?" Roy asked while jumping from branch to branch.

"No," Toshiro and Anko said at the same time.

"How about now"

"No,"

"Are we there yet!?"

"N- YES!" The duo said as the trio entered theclearing, Thee lay a big temple like structure in the middle with a massive set of double doors and an old crumbled look this definentley screamed haunted.

"All Right!" All three of them yelled at the same time as they walked in.

The building looked a lot different on the inside being very pristine with three rooms on each side of the wall. Each room had three beds and a dresser. at the end of the hall was a doorway which inside looked like it held a arena. Naturally being the curious ten year old's they were they went to the arena first.

Once walking in they found large stone plated floor with a surrounding wall that had stairs on each side leading up to an overhead standing area probably for spectating matches. Even further above that was a throne like area with neiboring chairs most likely were the host and other Important individuals would sit.

"Hello my students I'm glad to see you made in one piece," Orochimaru said from behind us in his usual snake like tone.

"H-Hai-Sensei!" we all said surprised barley managing to catch our bearings.

"Now You may have survived the forest of death but its time for you're final test," Orochimaru said as a wide grin started to grow on his face.

"F-final test b-but we just survived 10 days in the most dangerous place we've ever been in, what else could you possibly have for us?" Anko said with a shocked tone

Orochimaru then jumped up to the highest seat and sat down. "This!" he said

Suddenly a giant snake appeared it was easily taller than all three of us combined, it had shimmering Blue Scales and menacing green eyes its underbelly was soft and unprotected and it had what looked like a green flame tatoo around its neck.

"Where did that come from?!" Toshiro said with shock

"Don't know don't care" said Roy

"Wait, Let me put my egg down!" Roy said hurriedly.

He jumped up to the spectating platform placed his egg down gingerly.

After jumping back down he drew his sword and smirked "All right let's get started!"

The snake looked at us and hissed before lashing out at Anko with its tail. She Jumped over the tail while throwing kunai while Toshiro threw Ice shuriken.

They simply bounced off it's scales doing nothing. It then proceeded to start circling us making sure that we didn't get any distance. It then lashed out at Toshiro trying to swallow it whole but he simply created an ice wall. The snake then bounced off the shield after which Toshiro took his chance. He grabbed the top and the bottom of its mouth and used his attack. **"Freeze"** he said as he froze the snakes mouth open. "Roy, Now!" he said, While jumping back.

I then jumped up and did my hand signs **"Fire style- Fireball Jutsu!"** I said as I fired a fireball down its throat. Melting the ice at the same time. It writhed In agony as its insides were burned after about a minute it collapsed.

"Well that was easy" Roy said while examing the body of the supposedly dead snake.

Suddenly Ron was sent soaring through the air due to a headbutt from the what should be dead snake that was now standing up completely fine.

 _"Itsss going to take more than that to kill me" it said cockily_

 _"Now a little payback"_ _ **Fire stlye- Snake fire jutsu**_

Suddenly Purple and green fire erupted from its mouth in our direction.

Roy jumped in front of the blast and stuck his sword out. once the fire impacted the blade it started to absorb it "take this!" **"Ken-art Snake Fire twister!"**

Roy then flew toward the snake while spinning like a drill covered in purple and green flames. The attack slammed headfirst into the snake sending it stumbling back it then tripped over a tripwire courtesy of Anko. Suddenly tons of kunai barraged the snake striking it's body in every direction.

Toshiro then jumped on its neck and created a collar of ice stuck to the ground. Ron then jumped on top of him with his sword aimed at his head.

 _"I concede."_

Ron got off of the snake and Toshiro shattered the collar. The snake got up and bowed to us.

 _"You have bested me,my name Is Nagisa I am going back to my home world, Farewell"_ the blue snake now known as Nagisa said before dissmising itself with a poof.

"So yeah scince my sword channels fire Chakra It also can absorb and channel my opponents fire as well." Roy said while sheathing his sword.

*clap*,*clap*,*clap* "That was quite a battle I'm Impressed ,you,pass, now- starting tomorrow were going to train as I see a lot of problems that could use improvement, meet me at training ground seven 6:00 Sharp." Orochimaru said while leveling use with an amused glare.

Roy ran and grabbed his egg and hurried back down as Orochimaru summoned a small snake. He put his hand on its head and beckoned for us to do the same. We all walked over and put our hands on it's head.

 **"Reverse Summoning!"** And with a poof we were back in the Hidden Leaf.

"Wow h-how did you do that!" Anko said with awe.

"Another time my dear,Another time. And with a wave he walked off.

"Well that was crazy!" Roy said

"I'm ready to drop." Anko replied

"Agreed" Toshiro chimed in

And with that our hero's walked off.

 **Roy's POV**

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* "Oh crap! What time is it?!" The clock read 5:55 "SHIIIT!"I said as I read the clock fearfully.

I jumped out of bed threw on some clothes grabbed my sword and ran faster than I ever have. "BYE MOM"

"Bye honey!" She said while waving

"They grow up so fast"

Soon I arrived at the training grounds and landed next to Toshiro

"Yo Guys" I said breathlessly

"Man you nailed that entry, its 6:00 on the dot." Anko said with an impressed tone

"Hello Students," Orochimaru said once appearing out of thin air.

We all jumped in fright not expecting our sensei to appear so suddenly, after regaining our bearings sensei started to explain his game plan.

He was to create two shadow clones which would then train Toshiro and I while he himself was to Personally train Anko.

He created the shadow clones one went with me and the other went with Toshiro while he himself would train Anko.

After going a ways away from then original meeting spot the clone turned towards me.

"First off we will work on your kenjutsu you are pretty strong with that by yourself but we could work on the openings you tend to leave, After that we will capatilize on you're Fire style and your swords ability to absorb and use fire."

"Speaking of which where did you find such a Rare sword?"

"I got it for my seventh birthday"

"I see now enough chit,chat let's get started!" And with that he regurgitated a sword.

"Yup, this is going to be a long day"

 **Toshiro POV**

We walked for a little while before stopping near a lake.

"Do you mind freezing this lake?" The clone asked

 **"Ice make Freeze!"** Toshiro said as the lake froze over.

"Good now are you familiar with water walking?"

"Of course" toshiro said with no hesitance

"Now we are going to apply the same principle to this ice. "

"Why?"

"You can freeze objects solid Including the ground this means you can have the advantage in a fight, also after this exercise we will work on chaining you're attacks together so you can do more than one action in an instant." "Now get to work" he said while pulling out some kunai with paper bombs attached.

"Might I ask why you need those" Toshiro said while pointing toward the kunai.

"Did I forget to mention that you'll be dodging these?"

"This is going to be a long day" Toshiro said while facepalming.

 **Anko POV**

Orochimaru turned his gaze upon me and smirked.

"Now its no mystery who is the weakest link in your team, It's you." Orochimaru said Harshly making me wince.

"But, I'm going to help you, Anko you are to be my personal student I will train you in my ways and you will rise." Orochimaru said while keeping his arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"Hai- Sensei!" Anko said while bowing

Now let's name off your strong and weak points- You are fast and smart you are able to devise clever strategies on a and you care for your comrades, however you lack any form of style and only are good for traps which can easily be countered.

"So I'm basically a Sakura," Anko said in an exasperated tone

"W-wha did you did you just or predict the future?"

"Yup"

"O-k but back to what I was saying I'm going to fix those flaws and make you into an elite warrior!" Orochimaru said proudly

"All right let's get started!" Anko said excitedly

"Glad you're so enthused, To start Impress this horde of snakes by not getting Eaten." Orochimaru said while summoning A mass of Giant snakes.

As the snakes approached me I thought one .

"This is going to be a long day."

At the end of the day the three Barely conscious genin were being carried to the hospital on the backs of three snakes.

 **Omake- Youthful encounter#3**

*Clang* *Clang* Two figures were clashing swords the snake like one obviously pummeling the other. But as this bout was happening Two Spandex Clad Taijutsu users were walking by and being the responsible and hotblooded fighters they were they decided to interrupt and help train.

Orochimaru-sama, young Roy! Would you like to participate in our youthful training?

Orochimaru being the smart calculated man he was looked at them then back to his student and simply said.

"Nope," and with a poof he disappeared

"Sensei why would you leave me WHYYYYYY!"

Roy was then subjected to Youthful training in green spandex for the rest of the day.

 _Fin_

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter If you have any advice it would be greatly appreciated now I will try to update as soon as possible but no promises. Well I hope to see you soon this is ScarletUchiha25 signing out.**

 _Preview for the next chapter!_

 _A mission for real! All right let's go oh yeah my egg started to shake recently . I'm super excited I heard we are going to the hidden Cloud let's get ready and move out! Man training for three months really took its toll I haven't been in the spotlight forever!._

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter - Journey to the cloud the overseeing of the Nibi?_

.


	4. The way of the ninja

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other anime/manna used or referenced in this fanfiction.**

Three months, that is how long Orochimaru had been training his triad of students from training Roy in Kenjutsu to Teaching Toshiro how to better use his ice uniquely, and don't forget about Anko, Orochimaru's personal student, she had gone through some major changes not only Inheriting a fairly decent amount of her sensei's skills but also developing a hidden sadistic side.

Now today isn't just any ordinary day of training for our trio of genin no, this is the day they receive their first out of village mission, however little do they know this mission will change their life forever.

 **At the Hokage's office**

"NO-Orochimaru!" "I will not allow this! by doing this you are endangering the well being of your students!" The current third Hokage known as Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled at Orochimaru.

He is an old man with gray spiked back hair and a growing goatee he is pretty short and stature and his current attire is the traditional hokage robe but rumor has it that he always is wearing battle armor underneath. He is one of the most revered ninja's in history so much so that he has earned the title of "The god of Shinobi" He also trained the Sanin and was a student of the second hokage.

Now the current problem at hand is that Orochimaru wants to take an S class mission now this normally wouldn't be a problem if he didn't want to take his genin along who are strictly forbidden from anything higher than a C class.

 **Orochimaru POV**

"Why do you have to be so stubborn old man!" "These are my students that means they're my responsibility. "Besides I'm a Sanin you know nothing will happen to them." I complained to my old sensei.

"Whether you can protect them or not dosen't matter! they are genin of the Leaf!" "Just because they're your students doesn't mean they can disobey the rules!" Hiruzen argued back.

It seemed like this clash of willpower would never end as the two legendary figures stared each other down eye to eye soul to soul, who would win this clash of spirit?

"Fine old man let's settle this like we always have!" Orochimaru said as a breeze blowed through the room while classic Japanese showdown music played.

"Let's do this then Orochimaru!" Hiruzen replied while reaching for the hidden compartment under his desk preparing to draw his ultamite weapon.

"DRINKING CONTEST!" the two yelled at once as hiruzen pulled out two cups and some sake.

"This is some of the finest Sake in all the land the legendary **Thunder brew!** Exported straight from the land of wine!," "Orochimaru! I Hereby challenge you to a drinking contest!"

"I accept" Orochimaru said while secretly preforming a jutsu.

 **1 hour later**

The master and student duo were currently on their 75 cup going on 76. Strangely enough Orochimaru looked Unaffected while Hiruzen looked ready to drop.

"DONt think you HAvE won YeT*HIC* my soul is UNYEILDING! here, just one, one more glaaaas. Hiruzen said before collapsing on his desk.

"*Hrpmh* Looks like my jutsu worked. Good this will be useful for later." Orochimaru said while picking up the S class scroll and jumping out the window Dashing from roof top to roof top to get to his destination

 **Training ground 7**

Three young figures were standing in the park waiting for there sensei to arrive. One was asleep, the other was munching on dango,and the last one was sitting on a stump stoicly with a furrowed brow.

 **Anko POV**

"What the hell is keeping him!" I yelled in frustration while eating dango and pacing back and forth.

"It is odd he is usually spot on on with his timing" Toshiro said while forming ice senbon and throwing them at the nearest tree in the shape of the hidden leaf symbol.

Suddenly Toshiro threw a ice needle past and I heard the squelch I had grown all to familiar with as a now dead snake collapsed behind me.

"I would expect nothing less from you Toshiro well done, I got the mission so wake up Roy." The now Identified Orochimaru said while coming out of the nearby trees.

I walked over to the sleeping Roy and slapped him "Wake up Roy, Sensei's got the mission" When he didn't stir a great Idea popped up in my head "Fine I guess I'll have to to do THIS!" I said while kicking him in his sacred jewels with a punctuated THIS.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Y-you BITCH" Roy screamed while rolling on the ground in pain "N-not Cool you purple haired gorilla!"

" The hell you just say to me!" I said while pulling out a kunai and marching toward him ready to Maim.

"Both of you stop your little lovers spat." Toshiro said coldly while freezing anko's legs to the ground.

"Okay,okay I'll get him later.(not happy about it though)"I muttered under my breath while putting away my kunai.

"So sensei what's this big mission all about" Roy said while standing up and stretching.

Orochimaru then proceeded to pull out the mission scroll it was crisp with a gold outline. Then he unfurled it with an experienced flick of the wrist and then handed it to Roy after he read it he passed it to me.

 _ **Mission Rank- S**_

 _ **Location Hidden cloud**_

 _ **Details- you are to journey to the hidden cloud to help make sure that the transfer of the two tails goes smoothly more details will be explained upon arrival . Signed the third Raikage.**_

After reading It thouroghly I passed to it Toshiro who did the same. We sat in silence before realization dawned upon us.

"WERE GOING ON AN S RANK MISSION!?" The trio yelled at once

"Yes, Any problems?" Orochimaru said while fixing us with a fierce stare

"N-no If anything I'm very excited, I- I'm just in a little Shock" Roy replied

"Well you shouldn't be, as a ninja you will encounter many more things like this in the future many, Unknown variables, that are ever changing, but this is to be expected you are still children after all."

"Well Get prepared the mission should last two weeks at the very least, meet me at the gate 8:00 sharp" He said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves not before smirking arrogantly at us."

"Bastard- teaches us tons of ways to kill people but won't show us how to make some leaves." Roy said

After that statement what ensued was a long moment of silence

"Well that was certainly... Surprising" Toshiro said deciding to break the ice.

"Well I guess we better go home see you tomorrow I guess" I said while walking home.

 **Roy's house Roy POV**

"Mom! I'm home." I yelled breathlessly as I had ran all the way home.

"Hello honey" Raven said as she walked in from the kitchen wearing her normal attire with the add on of a black apron that said "Kiss the cook" in a deep scarlet.

As we both sat down she decided to start the conversation by asking about my day. I then described the details from Orochimaru being late to reciving an S class mission.

"However instead of the surprise and worry I expected, She just looked at me and smiled "All right let's start to pack shall we?"

"Wait,wait,wait Mom you don't looked worried at all, do you have a screw loose or something?" I asked her in confusion because this was my mom the woman who would never even let me sleep over at hayate's house.

"Of,course not dear you're just growing up and I can't coddle you anymore you're a man now you have to make your own decision's,but that doesn't mean I want grand babies"

"Mom! I'm only 10" I sputtered while blushing wildly

"I know dear, I know" she said while sighing

Suddenly we smelt smoke emanating from the kitchen as the hazy black gas streamed into the room.

"Oh no the meatloaf!" Mom screamed In horror before rushing into the kitchen " **Wind style- Hurricane force!"** She screamed as the flames were instantly extinguished and the smoke was blown away,but when I walked in the kitchen was in shambles thank god the cabinets had locked or else we would have to get new dishes however the oven was shredded as it had take the direct force of the blast the fridge was turned over and all the spices were spilled.

"Oops" she said while looking at me embarrassed.

After about an hour of cleaning and ordering a new oven I went up to my room and checked on my egg, it was still sitting in its normal spot- a super expensive Incubator that my mom got for me. I sighed and threw on my pajamas and decided to go to bed as I had a long day ahead of me.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,*Smash*

That was the sound that was made as I smashed my alarm clock to bits.

I hopped out of bed and stretched my arms. And decided to wear a red and black tee shirt with black shorts. Then I slipped on my sandals,strapped my sword to my hip and yelled to mom before walking out.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I rushed out the door.

'No answer' Hmm Must be on a mission or something I thought before heading to the main gate.

After a short walk I arrived to see the rest of my team assembled and ready to go.

"Anko!" "Toshiro!" "Sensei!"

"Hey Roy" Anko while giving a me high five

Toshiro just looked at me and gave a small smirk of excitement.

"So Orochimaru sensei are we ready to move out?" I said while bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement.

"Paitence Roy there is one more member of our party to arrive."

"Who else is there?"

"It's her the one we met in the forest!" Anko exclaimed And just as she had said that, the woman was walking toward us wearing that same crimon and black battle armor but this time with her mask attached was attached to her shoulder not her face.

"Wait...MOM!" I exclaimed, how did I not realize this sooner,same armor,same style of fighting, wild black hair,red eyes.*sigh* "now I feel like a real dumbass"

"Hello honey!" she said in her usual cheery voice.

"This is Raven Uchiha, one of the most renowned ninja In the village, and mother of Roy" said Orochimaru. "She will a company us on this mission at the hokages request" Orochimaru then stepped to the front of the group to explain in further detail.

"We are travelling to the hidden cloud to help with the sealing of the two tails one of the Nine tailed beasts. They have asked us for extra help due to reasons unknown but we will help nontheless. The main reason Raven is here is to asses your skills and see if you are anywhere near the level you should be at."

"Due to this test we shall take a small detour and head to a recently growing camp of Brigands." "You three will go in and will wipe them out, while we watch from the sidelines. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" We all stated in unison

"Move out!" At those two words we all jumped into the trees and started dashing from branch to branch following our sensei and my mom.

I had to admit at first this was cool but now it just seems boring the same landscape that seems to never end, just jumping from branch to branch as if that was the only action left in the world.

After about Four hours of tree running Orochimaru finally held out his hand in a stopping motion.

We all landed right beside him and he pointed forward as we looked we realized how many enemies we would be facing.

In the clearing in front of us was a huge camp that seemed to have three big sectors and in the middle a fortified little building on top of that there were about three sentry posts each with a guard, calling this a small bandit camp was an understatement this was more like a battalion!

Orochimaru then turned around and said three words that would change our lives forever.

"Strike to kill." He said before he and raven disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Toshiro Can you take out the sentries from here?" Anko asked

"Easy"

"Alright Roy as soon as as Toshiro hits the sentry, chrage into the first area and take them out, Toshiro and I will follow suit."

"Understood"

Toshiro then formed a bow out of Ice,notched an arrow then in a flash he drew the somehow elastic Ice string before firing at the first sentry but as the arrow was heading toward the sentry two prices of Ice broke off before forming into their own arrows and simultaneously hitting all three sentries at once.

As soon as the arrows struck home I dashed into the area in the front and drew my sword.

*Slash*,*Slash* Two had already fallen before a bunch more came at me realizing that they were being attacked. One was faster than the rest charging forward with a knife I dashed at him and butt him with the end of my blade before spin kicking him into the horde Immediately following suit with a fireball no doubt taking out the whole horde in one attack. Soon however they all understood what was happening and a giant mass of them came at me, all with an array of weapons from knifes to axes.

I smirked before channeling fire Chakra to my sword. "Time to test this out!" **"Ken-art- Torchwick Slash!"** I yelled before slashing at the nearest foe who as the blade hit was sent flying by a fireball that came flying out of the blade after which exploded taking out a large chunk.

 **"Uchiha style- Fire ball hail!"** I said as I jumped in the air while simultaneously firiing three small fireball then following suit with a fireball that was at least three times bigger than its predecesors. I watched as the attacks impacted nearly taking out all of the enemies while the remaining ones tried to run only to be struck down courtesy of my kunai.

 **Anko POV**

As I landed I quickly threw down a smoke bomb giving me time to preform a summoning jutsu.

 **"Summoning jutsu!"** I yelled as I slammed my palm on the ground and as I said that an all to familiar snake appeared.

 _Itss good to see you Anko._

"You too Nagisa now let's take down some goons" I said while jumping on top of him.

"It may be bigger but we have a huge advantage in numbers!" One of the more burly goons yelled while waving gis axe wildly. and like the idiots they were they all chrarged.

 _"Disssable or kill?"_

"Kill" I said reluctantly

 _"Yesss Maa'm"_

 _ **"Fire style- Snake fire jutsu!"**_ Nagisa said as a stream of green and purple flames erupted from his mouth burning a good amount of them to crisp.

All the while Anko was striking down foe after foe with well placed kunai.

*chomp* was the noise heard as one of the poor sods was swallowed whole " _They taste foul_ !" " _Anko I will strike them down here and now ,hold on!"_ _ **" Fire style- "Great Snake Bellow!"**_ Nagisa screamed as he inhaled a deep breath before eprupting a Mass of flames that covered nearly a 50 foot area In front of him burning every single for to nothingness.

He then scanned the area making sure there were no foes left before smirking arrogantly _"I'm done anko sssee ya later"_ Nagisa said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Thanks Nagisa."

 **Toshiro POV**

After landing my successful shots with my bow, I Immediately dashed toward my area and wasted no time asserting myself **"Icy Terrain"** I said quietly before covering the entire area with a sheet of Ice.

"What the hell?" Where did this Ice come from?" One of the goons yelled before spotting Toshiro.

"It was that kid! he must be one of thoose Kekea whatevers, everyone attack Him! It'll do the world some good to slay a monster like him I bet the boss'll promote for this!" suddenly all of the bandits started coming at him with weapons at the ready.

As soon as the word monster left his mouth I had already started to do handsigns for probably the second most powerful jutsu in my arsenal.

 **"Hidden jutsu- Frozen frenzy of the dammed!"** And as he said that giant Ice spikes started coming from the ground Impaling every single enemy with no mercy.

"I hope there done" I said before walking toward the middle clearing,and dusting my hands off.

Once I arrived I saw the other two members of my team waiting the for me.

 **Meanwhile in the central fortress.**

Zzzzzzzz

"BOSS WAKE UP WERE BEING ATTACKED!" A goon said breathlessly "The whole camp has been slain!, We're the only ones left."

"We got to run we got to get out of-"

*Shrrk*

"B-boss why?!Ughhhh." The goon groaned out as a blade was sticking out of the his chest.

"Man I was having a good dream too- I guess I got to deal with it,whatever" he said while jumping out of the window.

 **Roy POV**

"Man that was too easy!" Roy said while scratching the back of his head.

"Who's that?" Anko said while pointing up

"Huh" we said as we looked up to see a man falling toward us he had on a white button up shirt with black dress pants his hair was a shining silver and he had two katana's strapped to his back.

When he landed he looked pretty tired as he had just waken up.

"Let me guess they underestimated you three didn't they" he said while stretching and yawning.

"..."

"Silent treatment huh?" He said while still staying in a laid back stance.

"Well are we gonna fight or what?"

"I'll take this clown!" Roy said while drawing his own sword and charging.

"Roy should be abnle to easily take this guy if his henchmen are anything to go by" anko said confidently

 **"Ken-art- Blade flurry!"** Roy yelled as he stabbed over and over in an amazing display of speed, but when the barrage was over the man was still standing and without a scratch.

"How did you evade every slash, I had to at least have struck a 30 times?!"

"I dunno" he said while picking his ear with his pinky.

"Alright,this guy is obviously stronger than he looks so let's work as a team to beat him to a pulp."

"Understood"

 **Anko POV**

"Toshiro, Roy go atack him relentlessly while I analyze his style." Anko said while hanging back."

Toshiro created a sword of Ice and charged in with roy at his side. They both struck at the same time but just as before he seemed to easily weave through their attacks with little to no problem all while looking laid back.

"Try using completely opposing styles of atack!" Anko yelled while preparing some kunai.

Got it toshiro said while forming a scythe, while Roy kept his sword. Toshiro charged in wit a heavy side ways slash but the boss jumped abnormally high even for a ninja.

"This is my chance!" Roy yelled while charging in with his sword at the ready. "how you gonna dodge in mid air!" But, our enemy simply smirked before somehow doing a fast flip and slamming his leg down on Roy's head sending him rocketing toward the ground.

"However just as his leg connected with Roy's head I threw three kunai perfectly aimed toward his head, right as the kunai were going to impact he stuck out his hand in front of the kunai and then they were suddenly went flying in opposite directions which in turn proved my suspicions.

As Roy impacted the ground a massive dust cloud kicked up. " Hey Roy are you okay?" I said while waving away the dust.

Of course I'm okay It's not like I was kicked headfirst into the ground from 50ft in the air.

"Wow you sound pissed" the man said as he landed on the ground.

"Of course I'm pissed, I'm going to have a migraine for the next I don't know three weeks!" Roy said while standing up and dusting himself off.

"Hey guys you know how he seems to weave through your atacks, well he using wind!" I said excitedly.

Then I looked at him and narrowed my eyes "Why?"

"Why what" the man responded with a confused tilt of the head

"Why lead a bunch of thugs when you are obviously elite ninja level?!"

"I was bored."

"Wha-what?!"

Do you have any semblance of an idea how boring life can get when you do the same thing over and over with one goal and that goal isn't even your own?"

"Its not boring its our duty our way of life and you just trash that because your bored!" I replied back to him.

"Yup."

Hey bastard! How dare you-how dare you think you can just say whatever you want hundreds no thousands of people have died out there fighting for their village.

"Exactly why should you be expected to die for a cause that is considered your" duty!?"

"Let me finish! -Thousands of ninja die every day ,they head out into battle not because it's their duty but because they know they have the ability to protect people, they fight on the ideal that as long as there is something to protect it is worth dying for!"

"I've had enough of your Idealistic bullshit! Your just a child you won't truly understand my reasoning until you've failed to protect until you've had tomwatch your comrades die in front of you!"

"If that's what it takes to grow up I'd rather stay a child and fight than just give up!, you're to far gone to car I'll have to end this now! Roy said while taking a deep breath and doing some hand signs **"Fire style-Giant Fireball jutsu!"** And as he said this a Gigantic fireball was expelled from his mouth toward the enemy. All the while both his teammates smirked proudly.

"What an idiot." **"Wind style- Mirror Force!"** He said as a circular dome of wind was consumed by the fireball making it nearly three times as big and sending it in the opposite direction, back toward our heroes.

"Roy absorb it!" Toshiro said while backing away

"On it!" Roy said while dashing into the fire ball In a slashing motion.

"That should take care of them he said while starting to walk away not noticing the the now nonexistent fireball or the Uchiha flying at him with a Flaming kid but I guess my reasoning wi-"

 **"Ken-art- Meteor,Strike!"**

Oh shit! He yelled a the searing blade smashed into his back creating a huge explosion that sent him flying upward In a flying fireball while shattering his swords.

"Toshiro then grew wings of Ice and flew above him while preparing his atack. **"Hidden jutsu- Rage of the Ice dragon!"** Suddenly a giant Dragon made of Ice materialized and charged toward the incoming enemy slamming into him directly. Creating an opposing force of fire and ice slamming into the same enemy.

Then both Roy and toshiro made the same hand sign and called out one final atack " **Unified jutsu- Ice dragons spit fire!"** And with those uttered words the two opposing forces combined creating a beautiful fusion of jutsu that resulted in a smoking body flying toward the ground. Anko then surprised all by adding some icing on the cake with her own jutsu. **Snake Hammer!** A big snake then popped out of the ground wrapped its tail around the falling body and slammed it full force Into the ground.

After Toshiro landed next to me Roy walked over and did the same.

"Teach you to underestimate the students of a Sanin!" Roy exclaimed while jumping up happily.

 **"Its n-not over yet!"** The enemy we had thought was defeated said while shambling out of the hole. Nearly all his clothes were destroyed his swords were now nonexistent and his hair was burnt off leaving a bloodied mess walking toward us.

 **"I am KAZE,the swiftwind demon! I won't lose to some rookie students! DIE- FORBIDDEN JUTSU- GREAT MAELSTROM OF WI-"** *SQUELCH* "I'm sorry" Roy said as his katana was lodged deep in kaze's throat making lood spray everywhere I would never forget the look of pure horror on his face as the blood sprayed out and covered him from head to toe, and the realization that he had just killed without hesitance.

 **Well that's chapter 4 I tried to make it longer than I usually do and am hoping to do this on a consistent scale. I'm also thinking of bumping this up to an M rating but I'm not sure. Next chapter we will go on to the cloud where all will be explained. Also I'm changing the ages around a little just to make things a little more consistent.(EX-yugito from 2 to 10) OK I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also to clear up inconsistencies his name is Roy not Ron I'm going to go back and fix all of the mistakes with that made in the previous chapters. This is scarlet Uchiha 25 signing out!**


End file.
